Time Will Tell
by Kerink
Summary: What's 100 years to old skool rivals? Zim and Dib have been able to form a happy relation ship in this short time. But what happens when another boy enters the scene 'cause Dib to focus all his attention on this youngin' ZADR
1. In 100 Years

_"Yeah right Zim. Sure, I'll sleep with you in 100 years."_

_"Really?"_

_"Sure; and, I'll give you the Earth too."_

_"You mean it!"_

_"I said it, didn't I?"_

He never though that that stupid conversation would lead to a life long "relationship" if you will. Zim had came to ask Dib for a night in bed, but Dib had shot him down and told the Irken he would in 100 years...well...you read above, didn't you? So you could imagin Zim's surprise when he learned that humans don't live for 100 years. Zim was crushed, but mostly angry that Dib had raised his hopes only to have them come crashing down in a firey heap. So Zim had taken Dib's life into his own hands and devised a sirum that had slowed Dib's ageing process so that he'd only physicaly age one year every 100 years.

This all took place 100 years ago.

A sixteen year old Dib looked out the window of the boarded up house. Zim had let the house age just as it would normally. The grass was half dead, the gnomes broken, the doors and windows were boarded up and the house looked old, worn, and abanded. Just like Zim wanted. Dib sighed. It was early fall, the kids had just started school and the leaves were turning colors and falling to the ground. How Dib would have loved to be able to jump in a pile of leaves like he did when he was little. Zim, Dib and Gir never left the house, just adding to the neighborhood rumor that the house was haunted.

Dib was starteled when two arms wrapped around his waist.

"What's up Dib-love?"

"Hm? Nothin' much." Dib said. Zim kissed the boys neck.

"You seem down."

"I just...wanna go outside."

"You know you can't do that! You should've died ten or even twenty years ago. I can't have you going out there and everyone finding out you're still alive."

"I know, I know." Dib said quietly. The Irken slipped his hands up Dib's shirt. The boy laughed lowly at the alien tickling his stomach.

"Master," the computer drowned, "before you get...uh...friendly with the Dib-human, you should know that Gir's destroying a few things in the lab."

"What! Damn that robot!" Zim said spirting down to the lower levels of the base. Dib shook his head sadly and returned his attention to the world outside. He'd been watching for no more than 4 minutes when he saw a red haired boy run across the sidewalk in front of the house before being tackled by a bigger boy and two others running up to beat the shit out of the smaller boy. Dib perked up. The bullied child reminded him of...well...him. Dib watched as the bullys kicked, punched, pushed, and slapped the money out of the poor boy, before tossing his over the fence onto the lawn. Dib bit his lip and looked at the door and the boy each in turn. He sighed and walked nervously up to the door and opened it - after fighting with it for quite a time. He ran up to the boy and nealed down next to him.

"Are you alright kid?" The boy sat up and looked at the pale boy in front of him; but once he saw the open door to the house, he began to freak out.

"St-stay away! You're a g-ghost keep away from me! Don't take my soul!" Tears pooled in the child's eyes.

"What? Oh! Oh no," Dib leaned closer to the kid "I'm not a ghost, it's just that stupid story the town likes to tell." He blinked at the teen.

"Bu-but you're the pritty boy, from the story. Aren't you?" Now it was Dib's turn to blink,

"What are you talking about," he blushed, "Pritty? Th-the town think's I'm pritty?" He looked away sheepishly, then shook his head, "C'mon, we'll get you all fixed up," he stood up, then helped the injured kid up. The boy looked a bit frightned as to take the hand of someone everyone thought to be a ghost, but who was he to pass up someone taking care of him. He stood up and allowed himself to be taken into the supposedly haunted house.

Dib sat the boy on the toilet and began to clean his cut, then apply band-aids to his wounds.

"Dib-love, what are you doing in he- WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" Zim yelled as he was walking into the room, "You-you brought another human into my house!" the child hid behind Dib, eyes wide and face pale.

"Zim, please, the poor kid was beat up and thrown on the lawn, I couldn't just leave him there."

"Of course you could have! I do it all the time!"

"Well you were never beat up as a kid, Zim! I know how it feels to be hurt and have no one there to help and protect you! You never have Zim!" the alien sighed angrily,

"Fine! I take it he's healed, now leave my house human!" he yelled at the boy. Dib blinked at the frightned and confused child.

"Zim, do you mind if...if I walk him home?"

"Yes! Yes I do mind! You know you're not allowed out of the house."

"Please Zim! It's getting dark, I'll take him home and come right back! I promise! I haven't been out in a hundred years, Zim! Please, please, please! Can I just stretch my legs! I'm going stir crazy; you might be fine with staying cooped up all day and night but I'm not! Zim for Christ sake! I'm human I have to go out SOMETIME!"

"Fine fine, just go! My Irk you talk alot!" Zim said walking back out the room. Dib smiled,

"Well, shall we." the boy nodded, happy to leave this crazy house.

As they walked down the street, Dib took in the sights happy to finally be out. The child looked up at the older boy,

"So...you're not dead?" he said in a hushed tone.

"Hm? What? Oh, hevans no!" Dib said with a smile.

"Then...but you said, you said you'd been cooped up for 100 years!"

"Oh, um, it's confusing...well, kind of. Let's just say it has to do with Zim injecting some weird alien thingy in me to make me age 100x more slowly."

"Oh. Who was that alien guy anyway?"

"Just Zim, my boyfriend." the kid blinked, then looked at the ground shyly.

"Everyone at skool thinks I'm gay just because I don't hang around with anyone and they think I dress like a fag. They think I'm crazy too. But now I know I'm not crazy!" Dib blinked,

"Y-you belive in the paranormal?" the kid looked up at Dib,

"Yeah, aliens...um Bigfoot..." Dib smiled

"The Lake Spooky Monster!"

"Vampires!"

"Ghosts!"

"Wow! You belive in that kind'a stuff too! Wowohwowohwow!" he said happily! Then that proves I'm not crazy!"

"Everyone used to think I was crazy when I was in skool too."

"I'm Donny, by the way!"

"Dib, Dib Membrane." Dib and Donny shook hands smileing happily.

"So, um, Dib, being, er, gay...is it as bad as everyone says it is?"

"Uh," Dib blushed, "I don't think a kid your age should even be thinking about a thing like that!"

"Yeah, I guess not."

"So where do you live anyway?" Dib said looking about. It was a poorer part of the town; the "geto" if you will. I dunno...go talk to someone who knows about those things, 'cause I'm pampered spoiled brat who wouldn't know. Lolz :3 I don't even think I spelled "geto" right XD okay, back to the story. Dib really didn't think this was the kind of place a kid should grow up in.

"Actually," Donny said, "my house is right here." they turned onto the pathway. Dib was about to knock when the door opened, revealing a woman with blonde hair, who was wearing a nice midnight blu evening gown.

"Well hello." she said

"Um, I believe this is your son." Dib said.

"Oh, I don't have a son," she said stupidly before a man pushed her out of the way. He had glasses and brown hair and was in dressy clothes as well.

"God woman, what'd you put in you today! Son, your mother forgot to go shopping again, so we're going out to eat; you're not coming." The couple walked over to the car and drove off. Dib blinked after them, Donny walked in the house.

"Um, thanks for walking me home Dib. I'd invite you in, but I know you have to get home."

"Your parents seem...uh...I don't think what they did is legal."

"It's okay, it happens all the time. Really, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?

"M'hm!" Dib smiled and waved,

"Well, don't be a stranger, come by any time!"

"Will do! Bye Dib!" Donny yelled happily waving.


	2. Tales of Time

It was a clear, cool night. Jack-o-lanterns lit the streets, houses were decorated so as to out-do their neighbors. The younger children were walking with their parents, getting the first of the goodies. It was a perfect Halloween night. The sun had just set but the kids had all ready lined up outside the haunted green house. A teenager of about 15 - much too old to trick or treat and still bitter about it - stood outside the house. He was wearing a grey hoodie, the hood covering his black hair. Every 20 minutes or so, he'd tell a batch of kids the story of the house. He smirked as the first group arrived, ready to hear the story then go off to get "the goods".

"Well, well, well. Weren't you kids hangin' 'round with yer parents last year?" the teen said.

"Yes Mister Spike," the boy dressed as a pirate said, "But finally, we get to go off on our own."

"Good, good." the teen nodded, "and, heh, you'll 'member to bring somethin' back fer yer ol' buddie Spike, won't cha?" the kids nodded, eager to hear the tale, "Right then, have a seat." Spike walked in between the gap in the gate that led to the door, "Welp, it was about a hundred years ago. A green skinned boy lived alone with his dog in this very house. Now the boy was crazy, so crazy that he'd actually killed his parents and had killed any social worker who tried to take him away. This boy, was believed by many to actually act and resemble an alien, so everyone stayed away, which was fine by the alein-boy. Yuh see, the kid thought he needed noone, thought he did better alone. 'Til he met another boy. He was a boy of both intelligence and beauty; everyone wanted him to be there's. The alein-boy had quite the crush on the pretty-boy and wanted him more than anything else in the world. But the pretty-boy shot him down. That angered the alien-boy, if he couldn't have the boy, noone could. So, he invited the pretty-boy over to his house one night; said he needed help with his home work. The boy agreed and came right over. As soon as the boy was in, the alein-boy took him down into the cellar. The pretty-boy struggled against the other boy, but the kid was too strong. The boy begged and scram and pleaded that the alein-boy let him go; then, he saw a long, sharp metal pipe sticking out of the wall, and that was what the other boy was heading toward. The pretty-boy cried and struggled with all his might to get free, but the alien-boy didn't let go; he pulled the pretty-boy into his arms and pushed him back first into the pipe. It went straight through the pretty-boy, but he didn't stop there. He walked himself into the pipe, still holding the boy in his arms. With his last bit of strength, he kissed the pretty boy. And they died, just like that. Now their sprits reside in this very house. You see those cracks in the wood on the windows? That's where the pretty-boy stands, watching and waiting for a chance to leave the horrible house. As the years have passed, the alien-boy's ghost has become strong. Now, he steals the soul of anyone who goes into the house, and uses it to be come more powerful. One day, he plans to use this power, to destroy the entire of the planet, so he can have the pretty-boy all to himself." Spike turned to look at the house. The children mumbled to themselves, and one stood up.

"That's b-s Spike." the kids turned to the red-haired boy, "I know for a fact that the alien-boy and the pretty-boy loved each other very, very much." Spike turned to the kid.

"Oh yeah, Donny, how do you know?" Donny opened his mouth when a girl scrams, pointing at the house.

"LOOK LOOK! A-a face! Do you see it!" the kids turned and began to scream and carry on. In one of the cracks there was a pale face. It had black hair and beautiful honey eyes behind thick glasses; he was staring at the kids. Just watching. Donny took a step onto the lawn, then another and another until he was right up to the window. He placed his fingers on the wood and smiled at the boy, who smiled back.

"Donny what are you doing!" one kid yelled, he turned around.  
"I'm not afraid of ghosts." he said flatly.

"Fine," Spike said, "I dare you to spend the night." Donny turned back to the window. Dib was gone.

"Fine." he said, and in a hushed tone he added, "And their names are Zim and Dib."

- - - -

"What do you mean I can't stay the night!" Donny yelled. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Dib next to him.

"I'm sorry Donny, but Zim probably won't let you." Dib took a drink of his hot-chocolate.

"But if I don't do it everyone'll think I'm a chicken!"

"Would you have accepted if you hadn't known the house was haunted? You seemed scared out of your mind when we first met." Donny took a drink of his coco just so he didn't have to answer. Zim appeared from an elevator that had taken him up through the floor and dropped him off right in front of the sink.

"'Ello everyone" he said walking to the fridge to get a cola.

"Spike told the story to me and a bunch of kids last night." Donny mumbled.

"Ah, how'd it go?" Zim said cheerily.

"Fine, fine."

"Spike dared Donny to stay the night and he accepted." Dib said in a motherly "I'm telling your father you got in a fight/ got a bad grade" kind of tine. Zim choked on his drink.

"What! No, oh nononono! No. The only human I have and ever will let spend the night in my base is Dib," he walked over to the human, draping his arms over his shoulder, "but that's only 'cause I'm getting laid." he pecked Dib on the cheek. Dib blushed deeply.

"Zim stop," he muttered, "he's only ten!"

"Whatever." Zim said returning to his base. Donny blinked after Zim.

"Dib, everyone who hears that story thinks that you don't love Zim. They think you're only with him 'cause you have to be." Dib bit his tongue.

"Well, that's partly true." Donny's eyes widened, "You see, when me and Zim first met, we hated each other, and we still did up to the point he put that serum in me. I moved in once I, well, should've been 19. I couldn't risk anyone noticing that I wasn't ageing like my dad, sister, and classmates. So, I had to stay with Zim." Dib sighed sheepishly, "I guess I really am only with him because I have to be. But I know now that'd I'd be with him no matter what. I love him now." Dib smiled a small blush still on his cheeks.

"The story says that everyone wanted to date you." Dib laughed one of those "That's total bull-shit" laughs.

"M-me! Lusted after! HAHAHA I don't think so! I was one of the least sought after people in the skool! The only people who ever came to me were despite, horny, single, and sometimes drunk members of the football team." he continued his insane laughter which lasted a good 3 minutes before he slowed down and whipped a tear from his eye, "Heh..someone should do some research for that story."

"I could tell everyone the truth." Dib's laughter died.

"No. Nonono. Don't say anything. Just let them believe the story the way they do and things'll be fine!"

'Shit.' Donny thought


	3. A Sleepover of Sorts

Keri: Holy Moose! What's with all the updates! You bettah love me lots in the reviews, or you shall suffer. Horrible suffering. Oh yeah, btw, this be a shorty chap, sorry

- - - -

Donny walked up the path to the strange green house, the kids that'd been there on Halloween were standing at the gate watching. He turned the knob and was quite surprised when the door opened with ease. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked around inside the living room., deciding where would be a good place to 'set up camp' for the night. He made his way to the couch and sat down. It was quite comfy. He lay down, his hand brushing a button under if. The couch lurched and tossed him down a hole in the floor. He landed none too gracefully on the cold linoleum ground of Zim's base. His eyes widened in pure awe of the alien technology.

Donny began to wonder the lower levels of the house, trying to see all he could. He had made it into the second level of the base before the house decided that the small creature wasn't Gir.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" it screeched, metallic tentacles wrapping around Donny's arms and legs, suspending him in the air. A cage fell from the ceiling and the tentacles dropped him into it.

"Let me go! ARGH!" he said as he was dropped in the cage. An elevator pad appeared in the hole the formed under him; it began to lower down deeper into the base before dumping him in the prison-ward. He whimpered, his face paling as he viewed all the torture devises. There were skeletons of children in other cages and in some of the devises; no doubt the bones of other kids stupid enough to have wandered into the house.

Donny pulled his legs up to his chest, sobbing into his knees. He was going to die. He knew it. Zim wasn't a nice alien like Dib said. Well, Dib had never actually said Zim was nice, he just said he loved him. But how could anyone that was nice love someone not nice. He sniffed. After a while, he cried himself into a light sleep.

- - - -

Donny stirred, sitting up. He looked at his watch; damn, it was too dark to see the time, though it looked to be about 2 am, give or take. He yawned, stretching his back, he'd only been out about two hours. He was searching through his bag, when out of the corner of his eye he saw two glowing turquoise orbs. His fear returned; could those orbs be the spirits of dead kids! He tried his best to see them more clearly.

"H-hello…?"

"WELL HI THERE MISTER FIRE HEAD!" It squealed happily, more orbs glowing on it. It was a robot, "I done sawed you sleepin' Mr. Fire head an I done think 'Dar'w! How cute! Another little peoples done come see da Mastah and dat big-headed boy who don't have such big a head no mores and…and stuff.' I LIKE CORN!" he stuck his tongue out, elevator music drifting out of it…somehow. Donny blinked, Dib, of course.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Robot thing…"

"Gir reporting for duty." He said seriously, all the blue orbs turning red.

"Um, yes, could you get Dib for me? Please?" the orbs turned blue again.

"Da big-headed boy! I like him! He makes cup cakes with me and he makes Master happy. Master was never happy before. Always sad. He kicked me allot. He no kick me no more. Now Master LOVE me!" Gir hugged himself.

"Could you go get Dib then?"

"Okee-dokee!" it ran off. Donny sighed, he was doomed.

About 20 minutes later, Gir came back dragging Dib behind him.

"Gir! I know there were kids in here, you know I don't like it in this place and- Donny! What's going on!" he grabbed a key off the wall and unlocked the cage. Donny crawled out, brushing himself off.

"Thanks Dib. Gir's, um, cute." Dib spotted the bag and his expression turned sad.

"Donny, I told you you couldn't spend the night!"

"I know, Dib, I'm sorry. But I had to! Everyone would think I was chicken if I didn't! And they'd make fun of me more than they already do now!" Dib sighed.

"Fine, you can stay, but you'll have to stay in Gir's room and you can't let Zim see you! He'll throw you back in here for keeps!" Donny gulped. Gir clamped on to Donny's leg.

"Yay! Me and da fiery-guy gonna be bestest friends!" Donny picked up the little robot as Dib led him to the elevator.

"I'm sorry Gir woke you Dib."

"Don't worry, he didn't, Zim's in his lab plotting world domination and I was in our room writing and listening to music; we never go to bed by our self." Donny's eyes widened again.

"Zim really is going to take over the planet!" Dib nodded sadly.

"Don't worry, he's a complete idio-" the whole base shook as a giant earth-quake struck it. They fell to the floor.

"Oh, crud, do you guys get allot of earth-quakes down here?"

"No, that's just it, we never get any." Dib gulped, "It's Zim, he's taking over now."

Keri: XD; yeah…I'm gonna need to go to bed soon.


	4. Family Ties

Keri: Ugh, one more chapter after this, I just want this story to be over.

- - - -

"How can you act so nonchalant about you boyfriend taking over the planet!" Donny nearly screamed, pacing about the room.

"Now, now, it's not…" he caught himself before saying 'the end of the world'. "Please Donny, you must understand." He said kneeling down to the boy's height "I unknowingly gave Zim the earth 100 years ago. He's had time to plot and scheme and invent all sorts of crazy things he won't let me even know the names of." Dib sighed, "I'd really love to help, truly and honestly, but I told him he could have it. And even as the sole defender of Earth, I can't go back on my word." Donny just looked at him, tears welting up in his eyes. Zim beamed as he rode the elevator up in front of the two boys, but his smile quickly faded as he saw Donny.

"What is here doing here!" he yelled pointing at him, "He should be outside," he pointed behind his should to the door, "getting killed along with all the other stink-beasts in the world! No offence, Dib-love." Dib stood up,

"Um, well, he…uh." He hung his head, "He snuck in. he wanted to prove that he wasn't a chicken." Zim growled.

"Even after I said he couldn't!" he said threw clenched teeth, his antenna shaking with rage," I should kill you right now!" he was raised high onto his spider legs, one swooping down to impale Donny. Dib jumped in the way and it stopped, "Move Dib, right now!" Zim hissed. (Fun Fact: My snake's retarded. Woo! Loogit 'im go! Aw, he's drinking! How cute:3 I wuv you Domino!)

"No Zim! I won't let you! He's my friend, the only one I've ever had my entire life! Can't you see that he was just trying to prove himself to his peers! Please Zim! Don't hurt him!" Zim lowered himself so he was just hovering above the tiled floor. The words "prove himself" had gotten his attention. Wasn't that all he was trying to do? Prove his worth to the Empire.

"You're saying, that you want me to spare the life of this…smeet?" he waved lightly in Donny's direction. Zim and Dib wear now face to face. Dib nodded.

"Yes Zim." The alien licked his lips.

"And what do you propose with do with him? He'd make a nice pet if he would just stay him that small – but that's not going to happen. (Fun Fact: My snake fell into his water dish.) And he looks to small and bitchy to keep as a slave." Zim sneered down his 'nose' at him, "What's the point in keeping him around? Sure you two are "friends" but invaders, such as my self, have no need for such things. Mates on the other hand…" he smiled evilly at Dib, a small sparkle in his eyes. Dib blushed. His voice was shaky and nervous once he spoke,

"He…his parents, they don't love him. I doubt he had any better a childhood than I did." He gulped, "Maybe we could keep him, you know…" his voice grew quiet, "like, adopt him?" Zim looked absolutely repulsed by such a though.

"HA! The human dirt-child isn't deserving of having the AMAZING Invader Zim as a male parental unit! And you, thought not as great as us Irkens (Dib rolled his eyes), are even too good for him to have as a female parental unit! No! I shall not "adopt" this human! I do not even want him in my bas any longer." And with that, he picked Donny up off his feet, making his way to the door, "You will leave my base, you will leave me and my mate alone and you will go home and die just like everyone else!"

"AH! Zim no! Put him down!" Dib ran after the two, glomping Zim from the back, attaching himself to the Irken's waist, "Pleeeeeeease Zim! Donny's a sweet kid! He's smart too! I'm sure that if you'd shown up in this generation, instead of mine, he would've been able to see right threw you, just like me! Please oh please Zim!" Zim dropped the boy so he could pry off his clingy mate.

"Fine! Fine! Just let go of me!" Dib released his lover, tears running down his face, even though he was grinning from ear to ear. Zim glared at them both in turn, "You owe me Dib."


	5. ZEH LAST ONE!

Keri: IT'S OVER! FINALLY/passes out/ Um… I gotta thank Techno and DlBn, they es teh awesomeness :0 /gives them a magic muffin/ You can make one rule-free wish, you just can't wish for a better tasting muffin. This chapter is gonna be REALLY short so I can just upload it and call it done!

Disclaimer: Once more, IZ belongs to JCV AND HIS MIGHTY EVILNESS an, um, Donny's mine.

- - - -

Donny looked out the balcony of the castle. Zim had just finished his dooming of the human race and any and all survivors were now slaves. Zim had turned his base into a giant castle that over looked the land. Donny was in royal robes for his reign as prince. It looked like a mix of medieval wear and some costume out of a cheap sci-fi movie. He sighed, watching his ex-class mates and neighbors doing the hard labor they so rightly deserved. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't' hear Dib come up behind him.

"May I join you?" he asked coyly. Donny whipped around; he smiled and nodded. Dib stood next to him; how he wished _his_ father and class mates were alive to see just how right he really was. Dib sought out Donny's mother and father, and found them working in a field.

"There are your ex-parents." He said pointing to them. Donny smiled,

"Yeah. You know, I thought that I would hate this, to see the human race bend to their knees like this. But, I actually like it; does that make me a bad person?" Dib laughed under his breath.

"No, no it doesn't. I actually wish that some of the people from my time were here to see this."

"I still feel kind'a bad, at all the destruction and the deaths of so many innocent people. And Bigfoot! We might've killed Bigfoot!" Dib gasped,

"You lie! Bigfoot can't die!"

"I hope so…" they looked gravely at each other before cracking up; they really couldn't help it.

"We're terrible." Dib chuckled.

"Yeah, how could we laugh at Bigfoot's immanent death!" they shook their heads, still laughing slightly.

Zim walked out on the balcony,

"Well!" he said spinning in a circle showing off his amazing "I'm King O' Da World" out fit. Dib smiled,

"Sexy."

"Nice."

"Good." Zim clicked his heels together, "What're we lookin' at? The sweet doom that is Zim!"

"That didn't make sense, love."

"I don't pay you to contradict me!"

"I'm not your computer Zim, I was there the first time you said it and I know what you want me to say and I'm not gonna." Donny cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Just say it!" Zim said annoyed, he loved hearing it, it kind'a reminded him he didn't have to pay anyone. Dib sighed,

"Fine 'You don't pay me at all' are you happy now!"

"Very much." Donny laughed,

"You two are funny."

"Eh? Zim is no clown!"

"It means…oh never mind." Dib said, rolling his eyes, a smile on his face, "I don't think you'd get it." Zim huffed and walked out. Dib giggled and returned to looking at the doom.

"He's gonna be pissed at me all day now." Donny chuckled, also turning to face the destruction.

"You know Dib," he paused a second to watch his parents be whipped, "I think I might like ruling a planet."


End file.
